The present disclosure relates to the field of motorized devices, and specifically to the noise generated by motorized devices. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of managing noise generated by motorized devices by adjusting operational parameters of the motorized devices.
Noise generated by engines in motor vehicles, such as cars, buses and trucks, presents a major contribution of the overall noise level in urban areas. The impact of the vibrations generated by the vehicle's engine and wheels is in many cases emphasized by the elements of the surrounding environment (such as windows) resonating sympathetically with the original vibration source. Similarly, resonation noise presents a potential problem for any device containing a substantial rotating mass.